


Hot Spring Happenings

by SummonerAmalthea



Series: Other Husbando Fanfics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Bikinis, Biting, Caves, Competition, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Character of Color, Hot Sex, Hot Spring, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerAmalthea/pseuds/SummonerAmalthea
Summary: Amalthea gets more than she could handle during a quick reward trip to the hot spring.





	Hot Spring Happenings

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this one came up when I saw a picture of Valter and Arvis in the hot spring on Tumblr. Nice.

Amalthea took a moment to breathe in the warm scent of the hot spring as the steam rose from the water. On the other side near the entrance, Arvis and Valter were removing their armor and clothing as they got ready to take a dip. They had just gotten through with a training mission and had earned Amalthea a couple of orbs, so she decided to reward them with a quick trip to the hot spring. Normally Amalthea needed three to four units to accomplish a mission, but this one looked easy enough, so she had asked for these two to accompany her since they were closest to her at the time she was looking over her daily missions. Not really wanting to get in, Amalthea simply removed her boots and socks, rolled up her pant legs, and dangled her feet in the water. Then she grabbed Breidablik and used her Summoner magic to start looking over the next missions.

A sudden grab at her foot caused Amalthea to shriek as she yanked it back and looked down to see that Valter had swum up to her having submerged himself up to his nose. His long, turquoise hair was floating around his face like a bunch of seaweed. “Valter, for crying out loud!”, Amalthea shouted at him as she heard Arvis laughing. Valter chuckled as he looked up at Amalthea with a sly grin on his face.

“Come on, Summoner”, he said. “Why don’t you join us for a swim?”

“I’m good, thanks”, Amalthea said as she scooted back pulling her feet out of the water and turned her body to the side to keep him from pulling on her foot again.

“Are not wearing any swim clothing?”, Valter asked as he swam closer to her.

“Yes, I have on my swimsuit”, Amalthea replied. “I gave Xander a swimming lesson earlier today, and just never took it off.”

“Then why not join us?”, Arvis asked from across the way.

“I don’t feel like it”, Amalthea said obviously getting annoyed at this point. “Look. You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves. We’ll leave in about half an hour.” With that, she turned away and continued to focus on her work. Valter looked at her for a moment before turning around towards Arvis. The two men gave each other mischievous grins and nodded. Then Valter turned back toward Amalthea and without warning, grabbed her arm and yanked her downward pulling her into the water.

“AHH!!!”, Amalthea screamed as she hit the water with a loud splash. The two men howled with laughter as Valter swam back a bit as Amalthea surfaced and spluttered water from her mouth. Then she turned towards Valter with pure rage in her eyes. “Valter, what the hell is your problem?!!”, she screamed at him. Valter continued to laugh.

“Looks like you no longer have a choice, Summoner!”, he taunted as Amalthea pulled herself out of the water grateful that at least Breidablik hadn’t fallen in. She picked the divine weapon up and examined it before moving it further away from the water and then took off her coat and started to wring it out.

“Come on, Amalthea!”, Arvis called out to her. Amalthea groaned. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to to go swimming. She loved to swim. The problem was whom she was with. A sultry redhead, and a...well, she wasn’t exactly sure how to describe Valter. As much of an asshole as he could be, she couldn’t deny the fact that there was something strangely alluring about him, and with her being the only girl there, Amalthea couldn’t help but hear the alarm bells going off in her head. Maybe bringing them to the hot spring wasn’t such a good idea.

Still, with her clothes all soaked, she knew to stay in them the way they were was a bad idea. With a sigh, she reluctantly removed the rest of her clothing down to the red bikini she had worn while giving Xander his swimming lesson wringing everything out before spreading them out onto some nearby hot rocks all the while feeling two pairs of eyes staring her down. She reeeally wished she had worn a one piece. Once she was done, Amalthea rubbed the back of her neck and looked back out at the hot spring to see just what she had feared. Two gorgeous, half-naked men staring at her with lecherous grins on their faces. “What?”, she asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her tone. Valter, obviously not fooled by her act, swam back over to where he had pulled her in and rested on the ledge while holding out his hand to her.

“Come here”, he said in a soft, yet assertive tone that told Amalthea she clearly didn’t have a choice in the matter. Amalthea hesitated to try to resist, but it was almost as if her legs had minds of their own and were completely ignoring everything her brain was telling them about staying put. Before she knew it, she was sitting back on the ledge and taking Valter’s hand before, once again, being pulled back into the water. Then keeping his hands on the ledge, Valter pinned his body against Amalthea to the wall as she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from sinking since had little room to escape. Valter chuckled as he teasingly nuzzled Amalthea’s neck causing her to cringe and turn away in disgust, though it did nothing to deter him. “Now, doesn't this feel nice, Summoner?”, he asked in mocking tone enjoying how uncomfortable she was. Amalthea said nothing but suddenly made small whimpers as Valter had started to lightly graze his tongue up and down the side of her neck.

“You know", Valter said when he was done, “I think this would a good time for you to deliver on your promise, don't you think?” Amalthea turned back towards him.

“What? Here? Now?”, she asked.

“Why not?”, Valter replied.

“B-but, we agreed on one _night_ a month!”, Amalthea cried out. “It's the middle of the day!”

“It's dark enough down here", said Valter.

“Dark enough down here for what?”, asked Arvis coming up behind them. He had been watching from afar, but thanks to Amalthea’s outbursts got curious enough to come to see what all the commotion was about. Now Amalthea was terrified. She had completely forgotten about Arvis! Surely Valter didn't expect her to make good on their agreement with Arvis present, did he?

“Oh, did I not tell you?”, said Valter turning to Arvis as Amalthea shook her head as if trying to get him to stop speaking. Of course, he ignored her. “Because our dear Summoner, here, has banned me from being near my precious Erika and Ephraim, we agreed that as payment she will allow me to bed her once a month. Wasn't that nice of her?”

“Really?”, said an intrigued Arvis turning to Amalthea with a raised eyebrow. Amalthea blushed.

“It's not like that!”, she declared. “It was his idea, and I only agreed to it so that he'd leave the twins alone!”

“Isn't the Prince of Grado here?”, Arvis asked. “Why didn't he tell Valter to stop?”

“He did, but apparently SOME people don't like to listen since his crown has basically no authority here, so Lyon asked me to take care of it since I'm the leader of this army”, said Amalthea as she glared at Valter who just shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

“And yet, look at you now”, he said. “Helplessly trapped between a rock and a hard place.” Then, leaning in closer, he whispered in Amalthea’s ear. “A very _very_ hard place. I'll let you guess which is which.” Amalthea looked at Valter a moment longer. Then taking in a small breath, she released herself from Valter's neck and submerged herself underwater only to quickly resurface a few feet away as Valter and Arvis looked on in shock at the speed if it all.

She managed to swim over to the other side of the spring and was about to climb up the stone steps to get out of the water, but Valter, having snapped out of his initial shock, had quickly swum after her and grabbed the back of her bikini top yanking her back into the water. Amalthea fell back in with such force, she actually felt her feet touch the bottom of the spring. After resurfacing and coughing out water, Amalthea managed to get back to the stairs and began to get out of the spring. Thankfully Valter didn't try to grab her this time. “Aren't you forgetting something?”, Valter called after her. Turning around, Amalthea’s eyes grew wide with fear as she saw why Valter hadn't tried to grab her again. With a wide, wicked grin on his face he held up his hand, and in it was her bikini top.

Covering her chest with her arms, Amalthea quickly sat down on the lower steps so that the water would keep her covered. “Give that back!”, she shouted. Valter shook his head.

“If you want it", he taunted, “come get it.”

“I'm not playing with you!”, said Amalthea furiously.

“Neither am I”, Valter replied. Amalthea glanced over at Arvis, but he was still at the ledge watching the whole thing with the most amused look on his face. Valter then started to wave the garment around bringing Amalthea’s attention back to him. “What's it going to be, Summoner?”, he asked. “Your clothes aren't dry, yet, and I highly doubt you want to put on ours. What will everyone think went on down here?”

Amalthea closed her eyes. At this point she was so angry she was near tears, but crying was the last thing she wanted to do in front of these guys. Why was this happening? All she wanted to do was get a little work done in peace. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Suddenly hearing the sound of a throat clearing, Amalthea opened her eyes to see Valter in front of her. With that grin still on his face, he held out the bikini top to her.

“Tell you what", he said, “I'll be nice and meet you halfway. Go ahead. Take it.” Amalthea hesitated. Did this guy think she was stupid? She could see that he still had a decent grip on the garment. She knew as soon as she tried to take it, he would yank her right back into the water and do God knows what to her...WITH Arvis watching!

She wanted to run. She wanted to run up the steps, back to where she originally had been, grab her things, and just portal herself out of there. Screw these guys. Let them find their own way back. But if she did that, she'd have a lot of explaining to do. Explaining that would be way too embarrassing to talk about. Once again, Amalthea closed her eyes.

“What do you want, Valter?”, she asked quietly. Feeling his fingers on her chin, Amalthea opened her eyes as Valter tilted her chin up and leaned in close.

“Drop your arms”, he commanded.  Amalthea closed her eyes again, and as a single tear rolled down the side of her face, she slowly dropped her arms. Valter smiled obviously pleased. “Good girl", he said. “Now sit up on a higher step. And don't you dare cover yourself again.” Amalthea did as she was told.

With her full breasts now exposed, she couldn't fight the tears back any longer as they slowly began to stream down her face. In all honesty, she wasn't even all that upset over what was happening. She just didn't want an audience! A small splash brought Amalthea out of her thoughts and she looked to see that Arvis had come over to them-the look of amusement on his face now replaced with that of concern. “That's enough, Valter", he said. Valter turned towards him.

“Enough?”, he said, “I've barely gotten started.”

“Look", said Arvis, “you’ve had your fun. We had a few laughs, but this is taking it too far. Now give Amalthea back her swim top, and let's go.” Valter continued to look at him.

“Are you going to tell him, or should I?”, he said to Amalthea.

“Tell me what?”, Arvis asked not wanting to look at Amalthea and her exposed chest. Amalthea sighed.

“Part of our agreement was that Valter would pick which day of the month, and I would do whatever he wanted”, she said. She had stopped crying at this point but was still pretty embarrassed.

“Well, I don't care about any silly agreement”, Arvis declared making his way towards Amalthea. “I say you stop this nonsense, Valter, and let us be on our way!”

“Why don't you join us?”, asked Valter. Arvis stopped dead in his tracks as Amalthea looked up in horror.

“I...beg your pardon?”, he asked.

“Yes, join us”, said Valter repeated. “I’m sure Amalthea would enjoy it. Wouldn't you, Summoner?” Amalthea said nothing. Could this day get any worse? Still...Arvis was a pretty attractive guy. And she had to admit she was a tad curious about his...skills. After all, this guy was a father of three by two different women.

“Amalthea?” Amalthea looked up to see Arvis looking at her making sure he kept his eyes locked on hers as he tried not to look down. Amalthea blushed.

“Um, well...I guess so. If you want to that is.” Arvis couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did this strong woman who was his leader suddenly become so docile and subservient? Did Valter really have that kind of power over her? Still, he had to admit to himself that he rather liked seeing her this way. Not to mention he'd never been with a dark-skinned woman before.

Arvis thought about it for a moment. He supposed at least if he participated he could make sure that Amalthea wasn't seriously hurt in any way. Valter looked like the biting type. Coming to a decision, he turned back to Valter who was still looking at him. “Very well”, he said. “But let's not be all day. I don't want anyone asking questions upon our return.”

“Fair enough", Valter replied. Then he turned back to Amalthea. “Get up", he ordered. Amalthea obeyed. “Now, then", Valter said speaking to his two companions, “Arvis, sit down on that step there. And you, Summoner, are to sit in between his legs.” Both did as they were told.

“Good", said Valter. “Now hold her in place. I don't want her moving around while I work.” Arvis groaned as he put his arms around Amalthea’s waist. Valter looked at him and shook his head. “Not there", he said. Arvis narrowed his eyes.

“You can't be serious", he said. Valter just smiled. Arvis gave a heavy sigh. “Forgive me, Amalthea”, he whispered as he slowly raised his hands until they cupped her breasts. Amalthea couldn't help but let out a quiet groan of satisfaction as Arvis let out a small gasp as well. He hadn't looked at them, but there was no mistaking how large they were as he couldn't stop himself from giving them a light squeeze. They were so soft and warm and before he knew what he was doing, Arvis started to gently caress the two mounds as Amalthea leaned her head back moaning a little louder than before.

Valter chuckled as he watched what took place before him. “Very good”, he said. “Now for my part.” Keeping his eye on them, he walked up to them and slid deeper into the water. Just then Amalthea felt her swimsuit bottom sliding down and off her legs and suddenly, she yelped startling Arvis as she felt her legs being spread and Valter's tongue began to lick her nether regions. Amalthea cried out and tried not to squirm, but with Arvis’ hands on her breasts any movement she made just felt good. Arvis tried to calm her.

“Are you alright?”, he asked. “Is he hurting you?”

“Nngh...n-no", Amalthea managed to say. She leaned her head back against him as Valter came up for a quick breath, saw how aroused Amalthea was getting, and looked at Arvis with that mischievous smirk of his.

“You'd better join in soon”, he said. “You're the one who wanted to make it quick”. And with that, he took another breath and dove back underneath the water to continue his work on Amalthea thrusting his tongue in and out and making circular motions inside of her causing her to cry out with the pleasure she hated to admit he gave her. Arvis leaned his head forward and spoke into Amalthea’s ear.

“Are you sure you want me to do this?”, he asked. “Because if I start, I'm not stopping until I'm done. No matter how much you scream or cry.” Panting heavily, Amalthea slowly nodded. At that response, Arvis began to roughly kiss her neck as his hands went to work feeling up and down her front side and thighs always making sure to give her breasts a good groping in the process. Amalthea moaned and gripped the edge of the step they were sitting on as Arvis moved his head from one side of her head to the other planting hot kisses up and down her neck and along her shoulders praying that Valter would be done down there soon so that he, too, could have a chance to enter the promised land. After another minute, Valter again resurfaced.

“It's about time!”, exclaimed Arvis as he stood up bringing Amalthea with him.

“Oh, I'm far from finished”, Valter replied. Then Arvis and Amalthea watched in shock as Valter removed the last of his clothing and stood completely naked before them with a giant grin of amusement on his face as he saw their facial expressions. Then he grabbed Amalthea’s arm and pulled her around pushing Arvis aside as he sat down on the steps pulling Amalthea down on to her knees. Still holding onto her arm, Valter pulled Amalthea closer and leaned into her face. “You know what to do", he said. “Just be sure to take deep breaths.”

Then taking his other hand, he placed it on top of Amalthea’s head and forced her underwater. Amalthea barely had time to take in a decent breath as her head was pushed under and her face came into contact with Valter's large cock. She didn't want to open her eyes under the warm water, so she hesitated in her task. Then she felt Valter grab a fistful of her hair and give it a good yank indicating that he wanted her to start. Keeping her eyes closed, Amalthea prayed silently as she stuck out her tongue and used it as a guide to feel her way up Valter’s rigid shaft until she came to the head and quickly engulfed it so as not to get too much water in her mouth. Trying not to gag, Amalthea just did whatever came to mind.

She tried to copy what Valter did to her by making circular motions with her tongue while moving her lips up and down the large member. She must've been doing something right because she soon felt it begin to throb on her lips. However, she also noticed she was starting to run out of air. She tried tapping Valter on his leg, but he continued holding her down. Meanwhile above the surface, Arvis was getting frustrated as he watched Valter throwing his head back in ecstasy slightly drooling as he enjoyed what Amalthea was doing to him. Then Arvis noticed Amalthea trying to get Valter's attention, but Valter didn't seem at all interested.

“For the love of the gods, man, you're going to drown her!”, he shouted. He walked down to where Amalthea was and grabbing her from behind, pulled her to the surface. Amalthea coughed and sputtered for a minute as Valter glared at Arvis.

“Perhaps inviting you to join wasn't such a good idea after all”, he sneered.

“Look,” said Arvis pulling Amalthea into his arms. “I think it's time I got in a turn. And I'm keeping her above the surface!” Valter rolled his eyes.

“Do whatever pleases you", he said. Arvis looked down at Amalthea who was still panting.

“Are you alright?”, he asked. Amalthea nodded.

“Yeah, I'm fine”, she replied quietly.

“Good", said Arvis. “Because I meant what I said earlier.” Then he tilted her chin up to his face and leaned in to kiss her. His tongue met hers and his hands resumed feeling up her body now that they could explore her backside as well. Enjoying a moment of reprieve from Valter's forcefulness, Amalthea reciprocated Arvis’ touch as she, too, began to explore his body as well. He was hard and lean with firm muscles all over, and his long red hair, while still wet, still felt silky and soft. She felt so good in his arms, she even felt bold enough to pull his shorts down and pull him close just to feel the hardness of his cock against her.

Surprised, Arvis looked down at her as he kicked his shorts aside into the water. “Well, aren't you eager?”, he said. Amalthea smiled at him.

“Consider it a thanks", she said. Valter, who was resting his head on his propped up elbow rolled his eyes again. With a smug look of victory towards Valter, Arvis picked up Amalthea and carried her down the steps and over to a shallow part of the spring. When he got near the wall, he looked at Amalthea again.

“Are you ready?”, he asked. When Amalthea nodded, Arvis held her up against the wall and quickly thrust into her. Amalthea yelped loudly in a combination of pain and pleasure as Arvis threw his head back letting out his own cry of pleasure as Amalthea’s insides gripped his cock in a clamp he hadn't felt in a long time. Not wanting to waste any time, Arvis gathered himself and pulled himself out of Amalthea until the last few inches remained before slamming into her again, repeating the process over and over again as Amalthea kept her arms and leg wrapped tightly around him moaning loudly as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over her. Valter, not wanting to be outdone, got up from where he was sitting and quickly made his way over to the pair.

“Get her off the wall!”, he demanded. Though in the middle of hot and heavy lovemaking, Arvis still managed to move Amalthea off of the wall and turn her back toward Valter who wasted no time grabbing Amalthea’s hips before thrusting himself into her ass causing her to break away from Arvis’ kiss as she cried out another yelp of pain and pleasure. Getting thrusted in and out from both ends was something Amalthea never thought she would ever experience in her life. But now that it was happening, she wasn't sure she could even handle it. Kisses on her neck, shoulders, and back as well as rub downs from all over sent her mind reeling until a sudden bite on her shoulder caused her to scream out in pain.

“Valter!”, Arvis shouted.

“Serves her right for being taken by you first instead of me”, came Valter's reply. Both men were starting to thrust harder into Amalthea now, and at this point, she wasn't sure how much longer she would last. So much stimulation everywhere! Suddenly Valter stopped and pulled out of her.

“What now?”, Arvis asked angrily tired of all these interruptions.

“Go back to steps. But stay that way.” With shaky legs, Arvis slowly made his way back to the stairs and sat down while Amalthea rested her head on his shoulder. His cock was throbbing uncontrollably inside of her and she knew he was close to release. How he was still able to walk at this point was a mystery to her. The two of them were breathing heavily, but their moment of rest was quickly shut down as Valter slammed back into Amalthea from behind knocking Arvis back. “Much better", said Valter as he continued this time being able to thrust even harder and faster than before.

With both Amalthea and Valter now on top of him, Arvis couldn't thrust the way he had before, but he did his best thrust his hips up and down as fast as he could with all the extra weight on top of him. However, it was totally worth it. The way the water submerged Amalthea’s breast made them float just enough so that they were lightly brushing against his chest making him roar with pleasure. He knew he was close to the end, but there was still a part of him that didn't want to finish before Valter. Still, with the sounds of Amalthea’s moans and groans bouncing off the walls of the cave, her insides clamping onto him tighter than ever, and her breasts brushing against him… He shuddered excitedly as he put his arm around her head and pulled her down to kiss her neck some more since she seemed to enjoy that the most.

“Nngh...oh god, Arvis!”, Amalthea moaned into his ear. That was all it took. With a final roar of lust, Arvis released flooding Amalthea’s insides with his seed. “AH, ARVIS!”, Amalthea screamed out as Valter took a final hold on Amalthea's hips.

“Ggahh!!!”, he cried out in a combination of lust and anger as he released his own seed inside of her.

“AHHH!!!!” With that, Amalthea was finished. With that final cry, she collapsed on top of Arvis causing him to grunt loudly at the feel of her weight. Valter then pulled himself out of Amalthea and looked her and Arvis as they lay there exhausted from the whole ordeal.

“Pathetic", he said as he fished his shorts from the water and put them back on after wringing them out.

“Jealous it wasn't your name she called out?”, Arvis said mockingly. Valter sneered at him. He was definitely not inviting him to another monthly rendezvous. And he would be sure to teach that little whore he called his leader a lesson about giving another man that kind of attention in front of him. He was already counting down the days.

“Get her up", he ordered as he walked back up the stairs and started to put his clothes back on. Arvis rolled his eyes and smirked victoriously as he rubbed Amalthea’s back nudging her awake.

“Mmmm…”, she groaned in a weak voice as she lifted her head from Arvis’ chest.

“Time to go”, he said. Using what little strength he had, he flipped her over and slowly pulled himself from her. Then he fished both his shorts and Amalthea’s swimsuit out of the water and helped her up the stairs before wringing his shorts out and getting dressed as Amalthea all but crawled her way back to the hot rocks where her clothing, now dry, waited for her. She wrung out her swimsuit and put it back on, but had to get dressed while sitting on the ground as her legs could barely hold her up. Once done she slowly climbed to her feet using the rocks as anchors, but her legs were still shaky. “Heh, need some help?”, said Arvis coming up behind her. Amalthea turned to him and blushed.

“Maybe a little”, she said. “Would you mind grabbing Breidablik for me?” Arvis walked over and picked up the divine weapon and handed to her. “Thank you", she said quietly.

“Of course", Arvis replied with a wink. He would definitely have to do this again with her sometime. Without Valter, of course. Putting his arm around her, they made their way back to the entrance of the cave where Valter stood with his arms crossed waiting impatiently.

“Are we done here?”, he asked angrily. Amalthea just nodded having no energy left to argue. She pointed Breidablik and fired opening a portal that would bring them back to the castle. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted into the air as Arvis lifted her off the ground.

“Don't worry”, he said. “We'll just tell everyone you're exhausted. After all, it won't exactly be a lie, now will it?” He turned and winked at Valter who growled at him in return. As the threesome walked through the portal and back to Askr, the last thing Amalthea thought about before passing out in Arvis’ arms was that she was never bringing these two to the hot spring alone ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering about the agreement made between Amalthea and Valter, see Summoner Supports Chapter 10.


End file.
